


Retake

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hugs, Mother-Son Relationship, Moving Out, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Don finds an old photograph of him and his father the day he moves out. Iris jokingly suggests they reenact it





	Retake

**Author's Note:**

> Is fluff without plot a thing??? I did some fluff without plot.

Iris stepped into the empty nearly empty room that had once belonged to her son, Don. She leaned on the doorway for a moment, watching her son shuffle a few things into a box. The last time was different. That was college. That was four summers she got him back … this was real.

He looked up and noticed her looking around the room, obviously reminiscing about how he had grown up in that room. Now he was buying his first apartment in the city. Her eyes glistened with a thousand memories.

“Oh, come on, Mom,” Don set down the sweater he was packing up and crossed the room to hug her tightly. He grinned at her and a shadow of Barry shown clearly in his face. “No crying, _you_ made that rule, didn't you?” he teased and long arms wrapped her up in a hug. “You know dad can just run you over whenever you want!”

“You look just like your father when you grin like that,” Iris laughed and cupped his face in her hands. His tall frame loomed over her so she had to stretch up on her toes and gently guide his head down to kiss his forehead.

“Where is dad, anyway?” Don asked, pulling himself over to the dresser. He pushed his glasses further up on his face and started to dig through one of the drawers, throwing away useless scraps of paper he found.

“He's asleep downstairs. He's had a rough few days with the league,” she smiled a little.

“Why didn't he call me for backup? Was Dawn with him?”

“I think he was feeling emotional about today … you know he cries at everything,” she waved her hand dismissively.

“Bold words,” he teased. “Look what I found,” he pulled out a photograph as his mother came into step beside him.

The photo was almost two decades old and a bit bent up. However, it was still clear. Barry laid on the sofa, two small toddlers on his chest.

“You and your sister were so small,” Iris laughed softly. She took the photo and glanced at the back. _April 12th, 2020_. “Awe, you guys were barely two. When I was your age, people were doing this thing where they reenacted old pictures like this decades later.”

“Really? That's like, exactly twenty years ago,” he pulled out his phone and texted his sister.

 **Don:** _Where are you?_

 **Dawn:** _I'm on my lunch, what do you want, dweeb?_

 **Don:** _Come to my to my room, we’re going to bother dad._

There was a rush of wind and suddenly Dawn was standing near them. “What's up?”

“We’re gonna jump on dad and take a picture.”

“I'm in, but why?”

Don passed her the photo, and she looked it over. “Mom said it used to be a trend to retake old photos.”

 

The twins made their way down the stairs to where Barry laid asleep on the sofa. One of his arms straight out over the armrest, mouth partially open.

Dante slipped over the back of the sofa and half laid on Barry.

Barry grunted at the sudden weight on him and glanced up. “Don?” he mumbled sleepily. Dawn nearly leaped onto Barry, making him grunt a second time. “Heavy.”

The twins had to adjust quite a bit so they could both fit on Barry with difficulty. That was the easy part, keeping a straight face was the hard part. Dawn was the first to fail, shaking the entire sofa with her laughter. Don quickly following suit.

Iris snapped a photo of the three of them. “I think you guys are too big, you're crushing him,” Iris teased.

“Never too big for dad cuddles--” he coughed. “Okay I lied, too big I can't breathe.”

The twins got up and Barry pulled himself into a seated position. “Why did we decide to randomly crush me?” asked Barry with a yawn.

“Don found an old photo in his dresser,” Iris passed him the photo.

“Aw,” said Bary, his eyes watering. “they were so small.”

“Don't cry, dad,” Dawn threw her arms around Barry’s neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I remember when we brought you home.”

“I think your father cried more than me, and I had just delivered two giant babies with no epidural,” she teased softly, reaching out and running a hand over Dawn's hair.

Barry turned his head and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. “You were the worst co-sleeper,” Barry laughed. “I would wake up and you would be laying across my face. Meanwhile your brother slept so soundly it scared both of us to death.”

“Now we’re the opposite,” Don sat down on Barry’s other side. “I woke up on the floor the other day, with my head next to the opposite end of the bed,” he laughed.

“Of course you did.” Barry threw his other arm around his son. “I am so proud of both of you, and the great people you've become.”


End file.
